Sealed My Destiny
by Alixtair
Summary: “I would rather have eyes that cannot see than a heart that cannot love!" He exclaimed begging her not to leave. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she realized all this was a lie. His words. And himself. Roxas x OC
1. Introduction

Sealed My Destiny- The Main Characters

** (A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a 'Roxas x OC' story. **

** Plus, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all the rest of that stuff.**

**Name:** Roxas

**Age:** 15

**Role:** He's Roxas

**Weapon:** Oblivion and Oathkeeper

**Personality:** He's Roxas.....Basically he's kinda dense........

**Looks:** (To see a cute pic, go to my profile)

**Info:** Well......he's Roxas........He is still part of Organization XIII. The only difference is that him and some other members of the organization goes to Etaf Academy.

* * *

**Name:** Lita Dieheart (Lee-duh Die Heart)

**Age:** 15

**Role:** Roxas's love interest, Protagonist

**Weapon: **N/A

**Personality: **Numb

**Looks: **(Got to my profile)

**Info:** A young girl whose family was killed. She is a 'happy' person who would rather spend her time alone. After her family died, all her pent up rage and depression kinda got lose and she became a heartless. Once Sora saved the worlds' she kinda went back to being human with no memory of her heartless days. She is about to transfer to Etaf Academy.

* * *

**Name:** Talix Traehied (Tah-licks Tray-hide)

**Age:** 15

**Role:** Roxas's female best friend, Antagonist, (Lita's Nobody)

**Weapon:** Dagger

**Looks:** (Go to my profile)

**Personality: **Possessive.........

**Info:** After Lita became a heartless, Talix was born. She lives her life a normal school-girl by day, and an assassin by night. She thinks Lita is dead, so she has never really sought out her 'somebody'. Is Roxas's best (girl) friend and is in 'love' with him. Roxas has no idea that she is a Nobody. (And, Roxas has no idea that she likes him and he only sees her as a friend.)

**If you haven't noticed, "Talix" is an anagram for "Lita" with an 'x' in it, Traehied is Dieheart spelled backwards, and Etaf (Academy) is Fate spelled backwards. I love spelling things backwards. **


	2. Chapter I Feeling Fine

Sealed My Destiny

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Lita and Talix. .**

** (A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, so this is not one. This is a 'Roxas x OC' story. **

** I. Feeling Fine**

"What a bore....." Roxas yawned while leaving his Language Arts class, walking side by side with Talix.

"I know, right? I doubt we would ever need to know 'sentence variety'." She replied with a big smile. She sure did like to smile.....

"Well, anyways, I gotta get to Math." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Science." She replied. She winked at him and walked off.

That was like the fifth time she winked that day. _She should really get her eyes checked_, Roxas thought as he headed in the other direction.

"Ooh la la......" Said Roxas's best friend, Axel. "I saw that." he said, nudging the little blonde.

"Saw what?" The little blonde asked, kinda confused.

"You know." He said, wriggling his eyebrows. "Ya get me?"

".............."

"Damn, your dumb." He said, sighing.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled, punching his arm.

"Ha ha. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Axel replied, giving Roxas a noogie.

Just then, the bell rung for class to begin. "DAMMIT!" They both yelled, sprinting down the hall.

* * *

~IN CLASS~

"Class....." Began their Math teacher, Mrs. Davina. "This is our new student." She said pointing to a blank spot beside her.

Roxas and Axel exchanged looks. Their teacher needed new glasses fo'sho......

Mrs. Davina kinda realized that no one was there, so she side stepped, exposing a young, petite girl with silk silver hair. "Please introduce yourself."

"My......" she said softly.

Axel rolled his eyes, a sign that he was getting pissed. "Talk louder!" he yelled. He hated when people acted like pansies.

That startled the girl. "My name....." she said a little louder, "Is Lita Dieheart....."

"Very good." Mrs. Davina smiled. "Now, Axel." She said, frowning at Mr. Hot-Head.

"What? What'd I do?" Axel replied, a defiant edge in his voice.

"Well, since you were so 'friendly' before, I think you'd be the best suited for showing miss Dieheart around."

Roxas stifled a laugh as Axel stared in shock.

"You can join him, Roxas." She added. "Lita, please take a seat next to him."

Reluctantly, Roxas rose his hand so the new girl could see who to sit next to. Lita stared at him with cold eyes before taking her seat by him.

~LUNCH~

"So Lita," Roxas tried to start a conversation with the girl, but it was so hard, "What do you like to do?"

She thought it over. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to burn things." Axel said, trying to intimidate her.

Lita let out a 'Hn' sound. "Play with fire, you're going to get burned." She began to mix ketchup with her mash potatoes, creating a fire illusion on her tray. Axel glared at her but didn't respond.

Lita glanced at Roxas, then said, "Do you like to skateboard?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "I love it!" Finally we were getting somewhere. "Do you?"

"No." she replied numbly.

"Then why.......?" Roxas asked, confused.

She started to eat her mashed potatoes. "I don't know. The thought of skateboard popped into my head. That, and blue ice-cream.

'This is hopeless.' Roxas thought. "Have you seen Talix?" he asked Axel.

Lita stopped eating and stared at him somewhat menacingly . "Ta....lix?" she whispered.

Axel looked bored. "Tsk. She said she was coming a little late."

Lita's POV

"Ta...lix?" Lita whispered, glancing at Roxas from the corner of her eyes. Why did that name sound so familiar. 'Who is.....Tali-' The confused girl's head began to soar with pain as she tried to remember.

"Tsk." Mr. Hot-Head replied. "She said she was coming late."

She couldn't take it anymore. She began to run, trying to find the nearest bathroom. Something told me her she shouldn't stay. She couldn't stay.

Roxas's POV

Lita stood up abruptly, a maniac look in her eyes. Before They could say anything, she began to run. "Li-" The young blonde began, but he was ambushed from behind.

"Guess who?" a female voice said, placing her hands over his eyes.

"Talix?" he asked, brushing her hands away.

She began to play-pout. "How did you guess."

He looked around,distracted, trying to see where Lita went. Axel shook his head. "Leave her alone. That girl is a loss cause." Talix's eyes got wide.

"G-girl?" she said/stuttered.

"New girl. We had to show her around." Axel told her.

Talix sighed in relief. "Oh."

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"Hey Demyx." Roxas said walking into Demyx's room on the 9th floor of the castle. "I brought your homework over." Roxas placed it on Demyx's desk.

"Th-th- ACHOO! Thank you." Demyx replied, his voice all nasally. "Anything interesting happen today?" Demyx asked.

"Not really." Roxas said thinking over. The new girl wasn't even worth thinking about. After that day, Roxas was thinking about staying away from her. She was a Somebody. Somebody with a heart. The only Somebody they hung out with was Talix, but their was something different about her. Something.....not normal.......The organization couldn't quite place their finger on it, but sometimes it feel like she knows how they're feeling. Or at least, what they _should _be feeling. Nobodies can't _feel_. Well, not emotionally anyways.

"Roxas? You okay?" Demyx asked, wiping his nose.

"Fine." The Key to Destiny replied, getting ready to leave. "_Feeling_ just......_fine_."

**END OF CHAPTER I.**


	3. Chapter II It's Okay To Be Gay

Sealed My Destiny

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Lita and Talix. **

** (A/N) I'm not good at Yaoi fics, but I'm sure a lot of you yaoi fangirls would love this chapter. This is a 'Roxas x OC' story. **

** II. It's Okay To Be Gay**

Lita's POV

"Hah......hah...hah....." She breathed, 'Another nightmare.....' feeling a little stiff, she brushed some of her silk silver hair out of her face. '_5:30_' Lita thought to herself. "School starts in a couple of hours. Might as well get up." Taking another breath, Lita decided to get up and get ready.

**~AT SCHOOL~**

Roxas's POV

"I am _not_ GAY!" Roxas yelled in Marluxia's face. They, the members of the Organization, liked to use the dark portals to get here early. It was better than walking.

"Of course you're not." Said Marluxia, covering his face, "That's why you spend weekends in Axel's room?"

Roxas's face flared. "We were playing Guitar Hero! You know how tiring that game is?!"

Larxene laughed, although it sounded like a shriek to the rest of them. "Oh I get ya. I like to play with _guitars_ too. Ehehehe......."

The whole room erupted into laughter as the young blonde's cheeks began to get hotter. "What are you laughing at?!" Roxas yelled at Axel. "Tell them we aren't GAY!" What was wrong with this man?! He has no heart, but Roxas didn't think he didn't have a brain either!

"I've been hiding it for too long, my dear Roku......" Axel said, getting all teary-eyed...

'_What the fuck?!_' Roxas thought too himself, backing away.

"Roku....I'm.....totally gay for you......." Axel started to blush slightly.

Roxas took a few more steps back from him. Axel and the room began to laugh even harder. Axel got himself together long enough to say, "D-don't worry Rox-Rox-Roxas-s.....hahhaha....I'm only messing with you. I'm not gay either. Ahahaha......"

"Well you know what?!" The boy finally snapped. "_I'm_ GAY FOR YOU!" He started waving his hands in the air and grabbed Axel's shirt. "I LOVE YOU!" Roxas yelled in his face.

Lita's POV

'_I wonder if anybody else is here this early......_' Lita thought to herself, looking at her watch. As she walked down the halls, Lita heard screams coming from room 813. "Someones here....." Lita whispered. "I wonder who...." Slowly, she slid open the doors to reveal-!

"I LOVE YOU!"

"..........................." Lita stared in silence as her new classmate, Roxas, confessed his passionate love for Axel. Come to think of it, they did hang out a lot..........hmmmmmm.......

Realizing somebody else had entered the room, the flustered Roxas turned his head slowly..... "L-Lita?! Y-y-....I-I....y-y.....this! This isn't what it looks like!"

"It's okay, I understand......" Lita said, nodding. "I've met guys like you before. There's nothing wrong with it." She took a step back, out of the room.

"No! I'm not-!"

Closing the door, Lita began to walk silently down the halls. "hehe.....Ahehehe....Ahahahaha." She began to giggle. '_I'm gonna like Etaf Academy_'.

Roxas's POV

"Great! Now she thinks I'm gay!" He said, rubbing the back of his head fiercely.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." Zexion said, closing his book. He'd been the only one not involved. "Why do you care what she thinks?"

Is this guy trying to start a fight? "She's in some of my classes. I don't want her to get the wrong impression." Roxas replied. It was the truth. (for now it was)

"Hm." He looked at his watch. "Scatter. Classes are about to begin."

And, as Zexion put it, they all scattered to their homerooms. Roxas just wish Lita wouldn't bring this discussion up.......EVER!

**END OF CHAPTER II**


	4. Chapter III Project Failure

_**Sealed My Destiny**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Lita and Talix. **

**(A/N) Hey, new chapter.  
**

**III. Project Failure**

"Okay class......" Mrs. Chase, the Social Studies teacher, began. "We will be partnering up to work on a new project."

It has been a week since the first day of this school for Lita, and Roxas and Axel just stopped talking to her after that day. Well, except for the incident that morning where she saw Roxas confess his undying love for Axel, but that was different. Not like she was friends with them. They weren't friends. They weren't....._anything_.

The class cheered at the announcement. "Your partners have already been decided." She said, holding up a list.

"AWWWWW" Came the classes reply.

"Oh, get over it. Now, lets see...." Mrs. Chase began to read off her list. "Axel and Roxas......" No surprise. They high-fived each other. "Larxene and Marluxia......" Again, no surprise. Larxene leaned back on her chair while Marluxia flipped his hair. She called out a few other people, then said "Namine and Lita...."

While Mrs. Chase called out other pairings, Lita turned around to see the young blonde drawing in a sketchbook. The young blonde, Namine, lifted her head and smiled at Lita.

"Okay, class. You may pick a country and do a research project on it. You may get with your partners and discuss." And with that, The teacher went to her desk to read a book.

Looking around, a lot of the kids went to work with their partners alone, but those four students, Larxene, Marluxia, Axel, and Roxas, pulled their chairs together to sit four-way and began talking about random stuff.

The silver-headed girl's thoughts were interrupt by a sweet-smooth voice. "Hello, Lita." Looking up, Lita saw Namine up close for the first time. Beautiful blonde hair over one shoulder, big puppy blue eyes, and a simple white dress. "Mind if I sit?" She asked, bringing our young heroine back to reality.

"Go ahead." Lita said, pulling a chair from the next desk by for Namine to sit. "Um. Did you have a country you wanted to do?" Lita asked. Namine held up her sketchbook. Namine had colored a picture of Japan. "Okay, Japan it is-" Her sentence was cut off when she felt someone fall on her. On instinct, Lita pushed this person off herself.

Landing with a thud, the person stood up . Slicked back blonde hair with what appeared to be 'antennas' sticking up, intimidatingly azure eyes, and wicked facial expressions to match. Larxene. "Watch it." Larxene said.

"Ditto." Lita replied.

"What was that?" Larxene said, stepping up to Lita, glaring down at her.

"Did I stutter?" Lita said, looking away from Larxene.

The Savage Nymph was just about to punch the numb girl, when Marluxia placed his hand on Larxene's shoulder. "Drop it, Larxene." Marluxia looked down at Lita as she did the same to him. His blue eyes stared at her, as if deciding what he should be looking at. His empty eyes could find nothing worth seeing.

Come to think of it, Marluxia and Larxene had that one trait in common. Both of their eyes were empty. Who cares if Larxene acted like a total sadistic bitch? Her eyes still showed nothing of her emotions. "She's not worth our time." Marluxia finished. Larxene let out a 'Tsk' and they went back to their seat.

_**~LATER AFTER SCHOOL~**_

"Um, Namine?" Lita started, "Why am I blind folded?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice for you to come over to my place, so we could work on the project together." Namine replied.

"Okay, but.....Why am I blind folded?" Lita asked again.

"Well, the people I live with don't really like having company over, so I blind folded you so you wouldn't know the way to my home." She replied.

"Why would they be concerned about that?"

"Um...uh...." Well, Namine couldn't just take her to Castle Oblivion. That would be against the rules and Namine could get herself killed that way, "Um...uh....they're scared that someone might.....stalk them?"

"Stalkers....that's....that's very interesting....." In a way, Lita was looking forward to meeting these people who were supposedly scared of stalkers.

"And.....we are he-"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" A very familiar voice yelled out.

Namine whispered into her ear, "Wait here..." And the young blonde's footsteps could be heard running forward.

_**Namine's POV**_

"Guys, you remember Lita from school right?" I whispered with a small forced smile.

"Answer the damn question! Why the hell is that girl here!?" Axel yelled/whispered.

"Well, we needed more time to work on the project, so I brought her here...." I said, trying to explain it the best that I could.

Roxas piped up, "Why didn't you guys go to her house?"

"Well...." Convincing them about anything was just about as tough as trying to convince people that Marluxia was really a man, "Wen I asked her about her place and family, she kinda went into a state of shock, so I didn't push it."

Larxene shook her head. "Well I don't care what you do, just get her out of here!"

"But-!"

"Enough!" Marluxia said, lifting up one hand. He breathed in deeply, "She may stay, but if she gets in the way, she'll _leave_. For _good_. Understood?"

"Yes sir....." I replied, thankful of Marluxia's good mood. "This way, Lita." I said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs, she still blindfolded. The whole reason I blindfolded her was because the only way to get to castle oblivion is through the dark corridors, and Lita couldn't just go through it. It would've corrupted her heart. Taking away one of her senses could've possibly just saved her.

_**~LATER THAT DAY~ 3rd POV**_

A knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Lita." Was her response.

"Come in." Was his simple reply.

Slowly opening the door, Lita noticed that the number XIII had been imprinted on it. His room was pretty simple. Like everything else in this place, the room was a silken marble. A desk in the corner, a wardrobe, a game station, nothing special.

Then there was him. Roxas. Spiked blonde hair, deep blue eyes. Despite his eyes showing more emotion then the other people here, his were no different. _Empty_.

"I'm about to leave, and I wanted to say bye to everyone here." Lita said, bowing. "Axel told me you would be on the 13th floor."

"Oh." Roxas said, kind of taken back. "Thank...you?" He had forgotten she was even here. "And....Good Bye?"

"Not good bye." She corrected. "See ya later."

_But Not Soul Less_

**END OF CHAPTER III.**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that was my update.**

**Please Review. I need to know if people actually like it, or hate it.**


	5. Chapter IV Once Again

_**Sealed My Destiny**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Lita and Talix. **

**(A/N) Hey, new chapter. Although I don't know why I'm updating. I didn't get any reviews for the last few chapters.....If I make it to chapter five with no reviews, I'm dropping this story......**

**IV. Once Again**

Today was the day of the swim test, otherwise known to the students of Etaf Academy as "POOL PARTY!"

-

"UUUUGGGHhhhhhuuughh..." Groaned a redheaded Axel, sitting on the sidelines. His cerulean eyes fluttered back and forth in a daze.

"Dude," Commented Roxas, "You sound like you're dieing." The little blonde handed his best friend a water bottle.

Axel shook his head, "I might as well be dieing. Seriously, a Swim Test? A Fucking Swim Test?" The redhead threw the water bottle over a fence. "Does it look like I swim?!"

"No?" Answered Roxas.

"Exactly! If I wanted to swim I would've joined the swim team......." Axel let out another groan, only to be cut short by a greasy hot dog landing in his face.

"Quit groaning you fag." Said the platinum blonde, Larxene, walking over in her yellow bikini.

Axel threw the hot dog back at her, but it flew past her head and into someones lap. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me a fresh hot dog, you evil bitch." He said with a smirk.

"Well this one _was _for you." Larxene said holding up a spare hot dog. "But since I'm such an evil bitch, I'll just give it to Roxas." True to her word, the Savage Nymph handed Roxas the hot dog with a smirk of her own plastered on her face.

Roxas chewed it down happily as Axel began to fake strangle him.

"Who threw this abominable monstrosity at me?!" Yelled Vexen, their substitute coach for the day, from the other side of the pool. His face was as red as the hot dog he held in his hand. "You three!" Vexen pointed to the three troublemakers, veins popping out of his head like they were about to burst.

After kneeing Axel in his crotch, Larxene ran as fast as she could out of the pool area. "Every man for themselves!"

"UuuuuuUuuuuLLLLLLLLLaaaaRRrXXXxxxEeEeNNnnNeeeEESssooooooooAAAhhh." Axel groined, doubling over, trying to crawl after Larxene.

Roxas was already on the move. Being the small one, he could've made it out of the pool area without any problems. Except he tripped on some of the hot dog grease and stumbled into the pool.

Roxas lost his balance in the deep end, Water escaping into his mouth, causing him to choke and gag. He grabbed his throat, trying to resist the urge to sleep and sink. His crystal eyes stung with tears and chlorinated water. All over he felt numb, not being able to feel anything under the water. Physically or emotionally. He should've been scared. He was drowning. He wasn't scared. He wasn't...._anything_.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, managing to get back on his feet. "Roxas!"

Seeing what happened, Larxene ran back to Axel. "Oh my god......"

He grabbed her by the shoulders desperately, "He's drowning! Go save him!"

Larxene slapped him straight across the face. "Listen to yourself! Don't you think I wanna save him?! If I go in there, I might end up electrocuting him!"

With that thought in mind, Axel loosened his grip on her shoulders. The Flurry of Dancing Flames himself dived into the pool, splashing back and forth to try and get to his friend. Due to the amount of heat his body gave off, the pool began to bubble at an incredible rate.

"Dudes!" Yelled Xigbar, captain of the skateboard clique, "This is the biggest Hot Tub I've ever seen!" He dived into the pool, "YYYAAAAAHH!!!" With that, a bunch of other people followed suit and dived in.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled.

"Axel!" Larxene screeched, pointing to the other side of the pool. A girl with long silver hair was saving the Key of Destiny from his watery demise.

* * *

She had dived in after him once she noticed who he was. Roxas. _The boy that had stopped_ _talking to her in general_. BHK. _The one she had ignored and alluded_. The Key. _The one she thought was....._

Unconsciously, he hung onto her warmth, his head resting in the space between her shoulder and neck. His arms closed around her petite waist as she tried to set him down on the dry concrete, his body heat returning to him.

Sightly slapping his face a few times, she noticed his eyes were beginning to slightly open. "Ta..lix..." he whispered in between rasp of breathes.

"Li..ta..." She whispered back to him. Lita pushed his head back and plugged his noes. Slowly, closing her eyes, she closed her lips on his. Although she was supposed to be giving him CPR, Lita couldn't help but think how soft his lips were. _'No.....I can't.....'_

Suddenly, Roxas's eyes shot open and Lita moved back in time to avoid being sprayed with water from his mouth. "Li-!" He couldn't finish his sentence. Placing a few fingers over his lips, a scarlett blush consumed his face. "You..."

Looking around, they noticed that they were surrounded by a group of students. "Move it! Coming through!" Yelled a girl with dullish silver hair. It had been cut short. Pushing Lita out of the way, this girl came to Roxas's aid. "Roxas, my god are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on Roxas's forehead and wiping his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Talix." Roxas replied, removing her hands from his face.

"That's great!" A huge smile embraced her face as she hugged him. The smile soon faded when she noticed Lita for the first time. "You are......?"

"Oh." Roxas said, realizing that Talix and Lita had never met before. "Talix this is-"

"Get well soon." Was all Lita said before getting up and walking off to the bathrooms.

* * *

Lita stared at her reflection in the mirror. Hair drenched, eyes red, face stained. Instinctively, she punched the mirror which shattered under her fist. Crimson liquid flooded down the drains as she stared in horror at what just happened. Wiping her hands she quickly left the bathroom.

_'What's happening.....I didn't want that......'_ Fear consumed her. It wasn't the first time she acted instinctively, last time she was almost killed. '_Almost killed by......' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong grip on her arm. Facing back to this guy, she was once again staring into the empty eyes of, "Marluxia....." Lita yanked her arms away from him and began to walk off.

Once again he tried to grab her. Once again, acting on instinct, Lita slapped him with her bleeding hand. He caught it easily, her blood dripping onto his. Once again, she yanked her hand away. "What are you-"

"It doesn't concern you!" She snapped back. Letting out a deep breathe, Lita began to walk off.

"Wait." He said firmly.

"What?" Lita replied, not even turning to face him.

"Why did you save Roxas?"

Lita laughed. "Why?" she laughed harder. "Why _did _I save him?" This time, she ran off, not giving Marluxia a chance to catch her. "I thought he was worth it."

_**The Key of Destiny**_

_The one she thought was worth saving_

_

* * *

_

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**They'll need DNA samples **

**To identify you**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.**

**Free cupcakes for anyone who reviews T^T**

**With Love**

**Alixtair  
**


End file.
